I need you Kagome
by GoldRose
Summary: What happens when someone close to The Great Demon Lord Sesshoumaru is sick and He kidnaps Kagome for Her healing powers?Read on and find out.Rated R for some violence and lemons in later chapters.Reposted,better improved format.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with Inuyasha.Unless I make them up.

* * *

Oh,Inuyasha? SIT! Ahh!?! What was that for? Inuyasha complained. Kagome shook Her head,He would never understand.This was the third time today that She had to sit him,for calling Her out of Her name.She was tired of it and finaly decided that She would go home to Her era for a few days to punish Him.She ran as fast as she could to the bone eaters' well and jumped in before He could come and stop her. When She opened Her eyes and tried to climb out of the well she realized that she never made it home.Some one had grabbed her as She jumped and now they were flying. When She turned to see who her captor was She gasped,sesshoumaru! He gazed at Her briefly then turned his head to watch where He was going.Kagome began to cry for surely He was going to kill Her.He had tried many times in the past why would this time be different?W-w-what do you want with me?Are you going to kill me?She asked. Sesshoumaru did not answer Her but continued on and Kagome afraid of what He might do became silent,save for a few lingering tears.She noticed that they were decending near a forest clearing and when they landed She saw that they were surrounded by trees.Why did He bring me here?She thought.Sesshoumaru could smell the fear radiating off of Her,but could also sense curiosity as well.He decided to wait a little bit longer to tell Her why He took Her and with that grabbed Her by Her arm and opened the portal that led to His home.

* * *

Kagome had shut Her eyes when He had grabbed Her arm expecting death but when nothing happened She opened Her eyes slowly only to find She was in one of the most beautiful gardens She had ever seen in Her life and what She saw next took Her breath away.Wow! The most magnifecent palace and probably the only palace she would ever see stood in front of Her. Sesshoumaru looked at the girl and said,Miko! I have brought you here to heal some one,and with only that said He grabbed Her by Her arm and pulled Her towards the Palace.Once inside He summoned His faithful servant Jaken.He turned to Kagome and in a monotone voice said,you will go with Jaken He will take you to your room where you will clean up,you will remain there until I send for you.Again He grabbed Her arm this time digging His claws in,He said with dead calm,if you try to escape I will kill you. With that said He released Her and walked away leaving Her alone with the toad servant. Come along,He said,leading Her through many empty hallways until He came to a door.The toad servant let Her in and shut the door behind Her leaving Her alone.

* * *

She was surprised when She saw Her room. She thought He would throw Her in a dungeon but instead the room which was already prepared for Her was beautifully appointed.All of the furniture was carved mahogany wood and the bed She was supposed to sleep on could easily hold six people comfortably and was swathed in light blue silk.There were many cushins and pillows covered in a darker blue silk and beautiful paintings hanging on the wall. As She stood in awe She nearly jumped out of Her skin when she heard a light bubbling noise. She turned and there beyond a huge screen was a bathing pool. She undressed and got in. She found soap that smelled like lavender and some sort of shampoo too. When She was done She stepped out and dried up,and found a beautiful turquoise kimono with a matching silver obi had been laid out for her along with silver satin slippers. She got dressed and when She was done She sat down on the bed wondering to Herself just whom the Great Lord cared about so much that He brought Her here to heal them.When the door to Her room opened the toad servant stood in the doorway and called out to Her,Wench!my Lord requests that you meet Him in His study. Kagome angered that this ugly toad would call Her "wench" got up off the bed and went up to Him.She looked down at Him and said,DON'T CALL ME WENCH!and,with that proceeded to hit the little toad demon in the head sending Him sprawling across the hallway. 


	2. I need you Kagome chapter2

Disclaimer:I don't own inuyasha,allright?

* * *

When they reached the study Jaken opened the door and announced their presence. "Lord Sesshoumaru! I have brought the filthy human to you as you requested." Kagome was fuming. When sesshoumaru looked up and saw her face was going red with anger he became slightly amused,but did not show it. So,he thought, she has fire does she? she may prove to be quite interesting after all. After the toad demon was dismissed Kagome looked to where Sesshoumaru was sitting reading scrolls. She hesitated for a moment before she walked up to where he was sitting. Before she opened her mouth to say anything he motioned for her to sit down in a chair across from him. Once she was seated Sesshoumaru got up and walked to the large window of his study. He stood there looking outside for what seemed a long time,but was only a few minutes. He then turned to her and said "as I said before I have brought you here to heal someone." "Yes" she said. "but who?" How dare she interupt me! He thought to himself. "You will be silent when I am speaking, Woman, Or have you no manners?" This was said in his silkiest voice, for this Sesshoumaru must never lose control. At this Kagome was infuriated. "Excuse me!?! No manners?! You are the one that kidnaped me and brought me here with no explanation and I'm the one with no manners?!" "Hmph! it is you that does not have any manners" With that said Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and stood up to leave. When Sesshoumaru noticed that she was going to leave he spoke again. "Miko,I do not think you will want to leave without seeing who it is I want you to heal"..."Do you?" He said, raising a handsome brow. He knew this human's curiosity would get the better of her and smiled slightly at himself. She turned around and looked at him with questions in her eyes. Deep down inside she knew she could'nt leave without helping this person whoever it was. She was very curious about who it was,so she looked at him for a moment before she said, "if you show me this person right now I will see what I can do for them." "Very well,then follow me" said Sesshoumaru.

* * *

They left the study together. When they came to a door in the hallway he opened it. Inside the room on a large bed lay a small pale child,which Kagome recognized as the little girl that she had seen traveling with Sesshoumaru. "Rin?" Kagome rushed to the childs side at once. "What happened to her?" She asked Sesshoumaru,who stood to the side, his face expressionless. He did not answer her question,but moved to stand next to her and gazed at the sleeping child. "Well?" Kagome asked. "How long has she been this way?" "Two days" was his reply. Kagome bent over the little girl and touched her forehead. "Shes' burning up! We have to do something!" Kagome said. "What do you suggest?" He asked. "Well, first we have to cool her off, then I'll need you to get a few things for me. "Very well then." Sesshoumaru said. After Kagome had done what she could to cool Rin's tempurature she sat down to keep watch in a chair on the side of the little girl's bed. When Sesshoumaru walked in that was how he found her, asleep. No one to stop him from staring, because that was what he was doing. Staring. He stood there studying her while she slept. Taking in her beautiful pale skin, the long dark lashes that lined her closed eyes and her beautiful ebony hair that framed her delicate face . Just because he hated most humans except for Rin of course, did'nt mean that some of them were'nt beautiful And just because he was The Great Demon Lord of the Western Lands,did'nt mean that he could'nt appreciate beauty...right? As he tried to snap himself out of it,he found his self intoxicated with her scent as well. He closed his eyes and when he opened them up again he noticed she was blushing lightly in her sleep even her lips were colored in....Ahh, yes her beautiful full cherry red lips ...... "Sesshoumaru?" It was then that he was pulled out of his trance. Allthough, his usual expressionless mask was in place his face felt hot. He was angered at his self for almost losing control and he was also embaressed, well slightly embaressed anyway. He looked into Kagome's chocolate brown eyes and for a moment if she was'nt so sleepy, she would have sworn she saw him blushing but she shook it off. Hah! What a laugh. The Great Sesshoumaru,blushing? That would be the day, she thought. "Miko, I only came to see if Rin's condition has improved yet" he said in a rather detatched tone as he shifted his gaze to the little girl asleep on the bed. "You know, you can call me Kagome it is my name after all." Kagome said as she got up and stretched. "If you wish" Sesshoumaru said. "Well" Kagome said "she is'nt as hot as before and she seems to be sleeping more peacefully since I used those special herbs on her, but we'll have to see how she is doing in the morning to be sure." " Well then.....Kagome, you may go to your room and rest, I will stay with Rin. "Sesshoumaru said. He sat down in the same chair that Kagome had fallen asleep in. Ok,then. Kagome thought. She turned to Sesshoumaru before walking out the door. "Sesshoumaru? Goodnight." With that said she went to her room to get some sleep.

* * *

"Lady Kagome!?! Miss?! Please, you must wake up!" Kagome sat strait up in bed. "What?! What happened?" A young demoness was standing over her bed with an urgent look on her pretty face. "Lady Kagome, you must come quickly its Rin!" Kagome got up immediatly. She pulled on a robe and ran to Rin's room. When she got there Sesshoumaru was already there. "What is it?!" She asked as she went to the child's side. When she got there she saw that the girl was covered in red spots from head to toe. When Kagome touched her forehead it was hot again allthough not as hot as before, still enough to worry. When she pulled her hand away Rin opened her eyes and tried to speak. "Rin itchy." She said weakly. Kagome looked at Rin and tried to remember where she had seen this sickness before. Oh,my goodness,of course! She has chicken pox. Allthough, in Kagome's time chicken pox was not a big deal because of modern medicine, in Feudal Japan it could probably kill. "Sesshoumaru? Can I speak with you alone please?" Kagome said. They went out into the hallway leaving Rin alone with a servant. "What's wrong with her?" he asked. Well, here goes my idea, thought Kagome. "Sesshoumaru,what Rin is sick from is called chicken pox" Sesshoumaru stared at her as she went on. "And in my time"......"What!? Your time?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Yes, my time....... uh, I am from 500 years into the future......Kagome trailed off. "Explain." Demanded Sesshoumaru. "It's a long story, but I travel back and forth in time through the "Bone eaters' well" but its not that easy you need the shikon jewel or a piece of it to travel through or else it won't work. I can travel through the well freely because my body used to house the Shikon no tama it self." "I see" was all Sesshoumaru could say. He never knew that this girl who traveled with his half breed brother came from the future. He was shocked but he would'nt show it. "Sesshoumaru?" "What I was trying to tell you was that Rin has chicken pox. It is a common childhood sickness in my time easily treated, but here in your time it could be deadly. What I had in mind was that I could take her back to my time and treat her with modern medicine." Sesshoumaru eyed her warily. "Out of the question!" He said. "You will not take her anywhere away from here especially without me." Kagome looked at him with pleading eyes. "But, Sesshoumaru,she could die!" He stood quiet so she spoke again, "You can come too, you know?" She said. Sesshoumaru seemed to be deep in thought before he answered her and said,"prepare to leave."We will depart at once to your era." He walked away leaving her alone to get ready for her trip home.

* * *

Inuyasha paced back and forth in front of Kaede's hut. He never knew what to do with his self when Kagome was gone and she had been gone two days now. Inuyasha knew Kagome was angered with him, but she always forgave did'nt she? This time would be no different, he thought to himself. She would go home for a few days and come back like always or else he would go get her himself. "Feh, shes' more trouble than shes' worth." He said out loud. Shippo heard this and grabbed a rock throwing it at Inuyasha and hitting him in the head. "You jerk!" He screamed, as he had heard Kagome call him many times. He then ran to the safety of Kaede's hut where Sango was helping Kaede prepare lunch and Miroku was taking a nap. "Ahh! Sango help me! Inuyashas' gonna get me!" Shippo squealed, hiding behind her. Soon, after that Inuyasha burst into the hut. "Where the hell is that little brat! I'm gonna rip his tail off!" Sango who was quite annoyed stopped what she was doing and looked at Inuyasha. She knew Inuyasha was only acting like this because Kagome was'nt here, but was'nt it his fault that she left anyway? If only he was'nt such an ass,she thought. "Whats going on?" Miroku asked, apparently up from his nap due to all the ruckus going on. "Oh, nothing it just that without Kagome around, Inuyasha does'nt know what to do with himself besides bully little kids around and when Kagome is here all he does is bully her too." Sango not so nicely said. Inuyasha looked down at the floor his ears flattened against his head. He then looked up at Sango and the others. "Thats not true!" He yelled. He ran out of the hut and leaped into a tree nearby. "I'll show them. I'm not a bully, I'll bring Kagome back, she'll forgive me and then everything will be ok and we'll keep hunting for the jewel shards,they'll see." With that he left to go get Kagome and bring her back. 


End file.
